


your smile to be pressed against mine

by theweightofmywords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, HP femslash, Hogwarts Seventh Year, One Shot, POV Luna Lovegood, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmywords/pseuds/theweightofmywords
Summary: Luna had wondered for so long what Ginny’s smile would feel like against her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these characters. Title taken from the Jason Mraz song "Running." 
> 
> this hasn't been beta read, and this is my first time writing Luna and Ginny, so if you have any thoughts, please comment below! thank you for reading!

Going back to Hogwarts so soon after the war seemed foolish to Luna. Time helped heal most things, she believed, but the thing was, simply not enough time had passed. How silly it felt to answer riddles and sleep towers apart from the people she bled with? 

She missed Ginny, that was all. 

Before Luna was taken to Malfoy Manor, they had taken to sleeping in the Room of Requirement. 

“We’re safe here,” Ginny would whisper. They’d fall asleep facing each other. She had wondered if Ginny’s chapped lips would feel as rough as they looked. 

Now, it was October, and she had her answer. 

Ginny’s kisses were rough and soft, urgent and languid, as if they had all the time in the world and were seconds away from being torn apart all over again. 

Ginny had taken to getting drunk on mead and firewhiskey with a few of the Gryffindors after classes. She said that it was their new Friday afternoon tradition. “What are they gonna do? Kick me out?” she had joked after the first time Luna found her stumbling across the Great Hall. 

The night of their first kiss, Ginny’s lips were tinged with wine. “Come for a walk with me,” she had insisted. “After dinner? Please?”

Luna stared at Ginny’s hand placed on her leg and looked back up at Ginny. Her eyes were red, and Luna wondered if it was because of tears or alcohol. She took a bite of pudding and stood.

“Are you ready?” Ginny asked, glancing at her unfinished tart. 

Luna nodded, extending her hand. 

They traipsed across the courtyard and wandered down towards the forest’s edge.The sun was setting earlier and earlier, and Luna shivered. 

“Sorry. I should’ve made sure you had a sweater,” Ginny said, sheepishly. 

Luna cast a warming charm on herself, and smiled. “All better.”

Ginny elbowed her side. “Was gonna offer some whisky, to keep you warm.”

“I’ll take some anyway,” Luna replied, lifting a brow. 

Ginny grinned, taking the flask out of her robes’ pocket. “Lovegood, you rebel!”

Luna took the flask and threw back a sip. She felt the whisky slide down her throat and warm her chest. 

“I feel like flying,” Ginny said, gazing at the quidditch pitch. 

“Then fly,” Luna shrugged. “It’s not past curfew.” 

Ginny hummed noncommittally, biting the inside of her cheek. “Harry never wants to fly anymore.”

Luna hoped that Ginny didn’t drag her out for a walk just to talk about her past with Harry. Yet, she turned towards Luna and nodded, a signal for her to carry on. 

“He’s different now. I mean, I guess I am too,” she continued, her brow furrowing. “It feels like everything’s changed, except for you. You’re the same.”

Luna took another sip from the flask. “What makes you think that?”

Ginny paused. She stared at Luna as if studying her face, as if the answer would be in her blue eyes, or if it would be written across her pale cheekbones. 

“You never break. You just keep going. Luna Lovegood, wise and knowing. As if nothing affects you. As if nothing-” Ginny rambled, her voice breaking. Luna noticed tears suddenly spring to her eyes. “As if nothing matters.”

Luna moved to grab her hand but Ginny quickly scrubbed her face. “Everything matters to me, Luna. I can’t stop feeling.” 

“Things matter to me-”

“Everyone’s falling apart around me,” Ginny lamented. “And you… You’re still you.”

Ginny blinked, and several tears made their way down her face. With her finger, Luna traced a tear’s descent as it made its way across freckles and scars. 

“I’m not…” she mumbled. “Do I need to cry too?” 

She shook her head, her face nestling against Luna’s hand in the process. “No! No, ‘course not. I didn’t mean-”

“I know, Gin.”

“You’re the only thing that hasn’t…” Ginny cried. “This is the only thing that hasn’t changed.” 

Luna’s face fell, along with her hand. She thought back to the ceiling in her bedroom. _Friends… friends… friends._ She had always wanted something like this. Objectively, she knew friendship with Ginny was better than what she had before, which was nothing. She reminded herself that she had something intangibly valuable. 

“Friends,” she said quietly.

They stood at the entry to the quidditch pitch, leaning against one of the posts. Ginny slid down to the ground. Luna sat next to her, their legs touching hip to foot. 

“How do you know that I haven’t changed?” Luna wondered aloud. She felt Ginny’s eyes on her. “Things matter to me-”

“I didn’t mean it like that-”

“You matter to me,” Luna blurted. Beside her, Ginny stilled. “I fall apart. In secret. At night, when I can’t sleep and you’re far away-”

Ginny grabbed for Luna’s hand the way she had when they were scared and hiding. Luna felt her breath escape from her lips. “I’m not the same, anymore, Gin. Things aren’t the same.”

“What do you mean?” Ginny whispered. 

Luna turned towards her and looked between their clasped hands and Ginny’s eyes. Closing her eyes, she leaned towards Ginny until their lips met. 

It was wine and fire, familiar and new, and it was over too soon. 

“Luna,” Ginny breathed. 

 

“The war changed things,” Luna explained, staring at a point just past Ginny’s shoulder. “I’m not the same.”

Ginny brought her hand to Luna’s face, her calloused fingers caressing Luna’s skin. Luna fought to keep her eyes open. She wanted to remember this. When she couldn’t find sleep, she could still dream of this moment. She could add this to her memory of Ginny’s hands enveloping her own, with her whispered words echoing against the Room of Requirement’s floor. 

“I never wanted you to fall apart alone,” Ginny said sadly. Luna shrugged as she felt stripped bare. She supposed her clothes, her curious eyes, and sage words kept people at bay, but she was never usually able to fool Ginny like the others. “I’m shit with words sometimes,” Ginny smiled weakly. 

“What do you mean?” Luna mumbled. When she glanced up, she saw the bursts of sunset colors reflected in the browns of Ginny’s eyes. She looked away. _“I can’t stop feeling,”_ she thought, recalling Ginny’s words. 

“I was trying to tell you that I need you. That I want you,” Ginny said. “Even before the war ended. That now, more than ever, that’s still true.”

Luna studied Ginny’s face, soaking in this new information, with searching eyes. 

Ginny nodded, bringing her nose to brush against Luna’s. “I can’t stop feeling everything. But this-” she murmured. “This is the one thing that’s okay… that’s safe.” 

“Safe,” Luna repeated, her eyes drifting down towards the freckles that dusted Ginny’s nose. They were so close, she wanted to kiss each one. Her lips brushed against a cluster of them, and she felt Ginny’s smile. Luna moved her lips across the side of Ginny’s face until their lips found each other. 

Luna had wondered for so long what Ginny’s smile would feel like against her own, and now she knew: It was the sun, and it was the moon, and it was the past, and the future, and nothing was the same, and everything had changed, and it was lips and hands and breaths, and the future blown open wide.


End file.
